I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling apparatus enabling a plurality of pipe couplings to be simultaneously coupled together and decoupled from each other.
II. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-307992 discloses a pipe coupling apparatus including a socket-side unit having a plurality of sockets (female coupling members) and a plug-side unit having a plurality of plugs (male coupling members) corresponding to the sockets and enabling the mutually corresponding sockets and plugs to be connected together, respectively, by coupling the socket-side unit and the plug-side unit. In this pipe coupling apparatus, members for coupling provided substantially at the respective centers of the socket- and plug-side units are fitted and locked to each other to couple the two units, thereby allowing the mutually corresponding sockets and plugs to be connected together, respectively.